


Don't leave me

by Wolvesta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, feelings hurt, make ups, scourge is being a jerk, upset rosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scourge says something mean to Rosy. All she was trying to do was help, she runs off only to be...WELL I CAN'T SPOIL ANYTHING NOW CAN I? :) </p><p>Anti-scourage x fiona<br/>pro-scourosy<br/>Rated M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

One night Scourge came home to his girlfriend's house Fiona Fox.

"Fiona I'm home"

Scourge hears a faint moan coming from their bedroom, when he opens the door he sees her making out with another hedgehog.

"FIONA HOW COULD YOU!"

Fiona looks up and is feeling extremely worried. She was in so much trouble.

"Sc...scourge it's not what it looks like. I promise"

"I should have known, we are over. You said you wouldn't cheat on me again, but you lied. I will never go back to you." With that he packed all his things and left to drown his sadness at the local bar.

_At the bar._

Scourge had one too many to drink. He later went home to sleep off the hangover.

_The next day  
_

Scourge wakes up and hears a knock at his door. He groans as he walks to the door and opens it. It's Rosy.

"Hi Scourge, I heard what happened with you and Fiona. Are you doing ok?"

Rosy was concerned for him, she really loved him but was devastated when he was with Fiona.

"Rosy...WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR F***ING LITTLE BRAIN, THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T NEED ANYONE! JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

_Rosy's POV_

I could feel my heart shatter in so many little pieces, so small and sharp, that if someone touched them, they would cut their hands. I only wanted to help him, and he treats me like this.

"Sc...scourge..I-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT, JUST GET OUT OF HERE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

And with that he shoved me out of his house pushing me down towards the ground. I don't know what happened but I heard a small grumble, and the sound of a door slam. I did

the most sensible thing I could do...I ran. I ran for Chaos knows how long. Finally I found a small lake in the middle of nowhere, I sat by the lake and felt the desire to sing.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long_   
_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_   
_Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter_   
_Shards of me too sharp to put back together_   
_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me_   
_Into so many little pieces if I try to touch her_

_And I bleed, I bleed_   
_And I breathe, I breathe no more_

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well_   
_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_   
_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever_   
_And all of this will make sense when I get better_   
_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection_   
_I just can't help but to wonder,_   
_which of us do you love_

_So I bleed, I bleed_   
_And I breathe, I breathe now_   
_Bleed, I bleed and I breathe_   
_I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more_

I took a deep breath and started to cry, ha its funny, I never actually cried before, is this how it felt? I couldn't tell how I felt...I felt happy because Scourge is no longer with that Fiona. Sad that he yelled at me, angry that he pushed me down, but most of all, I felt my heart shattering in even tinier pieces.

"Rosy?"

I lifted my head and I saw him, it was Scourge. I didn't want to see him, so I ran even further. I finally got to a road, then I stopped to take a fast breath, that's when I heard it. A

horn. I looked to my left and tried to run but it was coming too fast. I only had time to shed one last tear before I braced myself for the pain about to rush through my body. I

heard Scourge yell my name at the top of his strong lungs. Then, I felt a huge pain in my stomach. I don't know how many times I hit my head on the road, but it wasn't long

before I fell into a pit of blackness. The last thing I remember is seeing a green figure running towards my side until I closed my eyes.

_Scourge's POV_

I felt extremely guilty for yelling at Rosy like that. I realized that too late, all she was trying to do was make sure I was feeling okay, and I treated her like shit. I opened the door to apologize to her, but the only thing I saw was a pink figure dart off into the forest. I ran after her, I didn't want to loose her. I finally realized that I do love her. I only loved Fiona because she filled a void that my parents couldn't. It was an empty love, but when I was with Rosy, I felt the void fill with actual love. I felt complete.

I finally found her by the little lake, I heard her sing. She had the most angelic voice on Earth. I had never heard anything like it. Then what I saw next shattered me. I saw her cry. I never actually seen her cry, in fact she was the strongest girl I've ever met. I was ready to confront her.

I tried to talk to her, but she ran into a road. I froze when I saw the car coming straight for her. I tried, oh how I desperately tired to reach her in time, but it was too late.

"RRRRROOOOOOSSSSSSYYYYYYY NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

It all ended with a thud, I froze, couldn't move. There, the one I truly loved was sprawled out on the road floor, bleeding and dying. Lucky some people near by already called an ambulance. I ran towards her, then I saw her eyes close. I got so scared, what if she was dead? NO! I won't let that happen, I WON'T!

I gently scooped her fragile body, into my arms. I was absolutely horrified.

"no...NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ROSY!...please...please don't leave me. I love you...I love you so much Rosy the Rascal"

_Normal POV  
_

Rosy was taken to the hospital. The doctors immediately went to work on Rosy. Despite her and Scourge's history.

_In the waiting room...  
_

Scourge was in the waiting room, along with his friend Miles (anti- Tails I believe). He was sobbing, he was afraid of losing Rosy forever.

"She's going to be fine Scourge."

"You don't understand Miles, I was the one who caused her to run away. If I hadn't yelled at her, she would be okay! If I just spent the day with her, she wouldn't be in this situation! If I just...said...that...I loved her, we would be together..."

Miles was shocked, he had never heard or seen his friend cry before, let alone pour his feelings out. He was a shell when it came to love.

"Tell her" said Miles

"What?"

"Tell her how you really feel, she has to know"

"Ok...i just hope she makes it"

"She will" 'Please stay alive Rosy' he silently prayed, he doesn't care much for Rosy. But Scourge loves her, he doesn't want to see his friend upset.

"Scourge the Hedgehog?"

"YES! Please tell me is she ok?!"

"Well...she has 3 broken ribs, severe head trauma her arm and leg are broken and...she is in a coma"

Scourge couldn't believe it, he started to cry once again, he never wanted any of this.

"Could I please see her?"

"Right this way"

When Scourge finally found Rosy's room, he couldn't bear to see her. Her beautiful pink face had a swollen lump on her side, due to her hitting her head. She was wrapped in bandages, had a breathing tube, and the only thing you could hear a faint  _beep_ , that the machine is making.

Scourge sat next to her bed and gently entangled his hand into hers. He tries to hold in the tears...that attempt fails.

"Please...don't leave me Rosy...don't go where I can't follow. I love you, I love you too much to see you like this. I wish it was me like this instead of you. Stay strong and fight this."

He gently cupped her face and stroked her cheek. He layed his head on her chest to hold her. He wanted her to survive. Millions of tiny thoughts were going through his head.

 _"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" His own voice echoed in his head, what if that's how she remembers me? What if those were my absolute last words to Rosy. That I told her that I hated her._ He thought in his head. Even more tears slid down his cheek.

_Rosy's POV_

I have to admit, it felt nice to be in this darkness. It felt...peaceful. But the big question is...am I dead? I didn't know the answer till I saw something. It was a very bright light. I wasn't sure where it would lead, but if it lead away from Scourge and Earth, then I would gladly step into the light.

As I stepped into the light, it feet...warm, like I was home. I was in the light, but it wasn't heaven, it was a lake. Then I saw a knife but the shore bank. I wasn't sure what that was for, then it hit me, if I was to truly leave, I had to end my afterlife. I gladly walked to the shore and grabbed the knife. Just before I could plunge the knife into my heart, I saw a vision.

I was in the hospital room, where I was. I saw myself, I looked like crap. I saw the life support machine and the breathing tube, I decided it would be less painful to turn off the life support machine. I transported myself into the room and was about to shut off the machine but then what I saw next, shocked me.  
Scourge entered the room, and he looked...scared?

I saw him grab my hand, and then he CRIES! I was so confused. I thought he hated me, what he said next proved me wrong.

" _Please don't leave me Rosy...don't go where I can't follow. I love you, I love you too much to see you like this. I wish it was me like this...instead of you. Stay strong and fight this."_

I realized that he did love me. He wasn't lying, he was telling the truth. I walked to my body and jumped into it. I instantly felt pain everywhere, mostly in my head. Then I felt a pressure on my chest, I wasn't sure what it was meanwhile I felt a hand? on my cheek, and it was stroking it. I then realized Scourge was stroking my face, and his head was on my chest. I opened my eyes to see a very bright light, then I saw him.

_Normal POV_

' _Please...please...please wake up Rosy, I don't know what I would do without you._ ' Scourge said in his head. When Rosy opened her eyes, she slowly rotated her head towards him.

"Sc...scourge?" asked Rosy weakly.

Scourge's head instantly shot up and looked at Rosy.

"Rosy...Oh my god."

Scourge instantly embraced her, he wanted to make sure she was alive. Rosy tried to return the hug, but couldn't because of her broken arm, and she felt so weak. But she managed to put her free arm around him.

"Rosy...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. I was just mad because of what Fiona did. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you."

"Scourge...are you ok?"

"AM I OK!? ROSY IM FINE...the better question is...are you ok?

"I'm fine, what happened?"

I realized that...I love you Rosy."

"do...do you really mean that Scourge?"

"Of course I do. I will never leave your side"

Scourge then gently cupped her face, and kissed her with all the passion he has. Rosy was shocked, but she eventually closed her eyes and happily returned the kiss. After a few minutes, Scourge slide his tongue along Rosy's lips, asking for entrance. (Nothing serious is gonna happen! THEY'RE IN A HOSPITAL). Rosy was a little hesitant, but opened her mouth and granted entrance.

Scourge was surprised at how good Rosy tasted, she tasted like cherries. Rosy was equally surprised, he tasted like peppermint, while at the same time, a poison that Scourge had.

After a few minutes, of french-kissing, they felt like they were going to faint because of the lack of oxygen. They pulled apart and saw looked into each other's eyes. That's what Scourge's missed the most, her beautiful green eyes.

"Please forgive me Rosy...I can't go on without you. When you get out of this hospital, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Scourge...I would love to be your girlfriend. And I forgive you."

"Thank you for giving me this chance, I love you Rosy"

"I love you too Scourge"

After a month, Rosy was allowed to leave the hospital. She was healed physically and emotionally. Scourge never left her side, not even for a minute.

"So where do you want to go Rosy?"

"Anywhere with you Scourge"

Scourge gently picked her up, bridle style and ran towards the beach.

_3 years later  
_

_"_ Rosy...I know we have been dating for 3 years, but...I knew the second you became my girlfriend, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Rosy the Rascal..." Scourge pulled out a ring from his leather jacket pocket and knelt down.

"...Will you marry me?"

Rosy was so shocked, she never knew Scourge would propose, but she knew the truth, she loved Scourge too much for her to be apart from him.

"YES! YES I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Scourge slipped the ring on her finger and passionately kissed her. They were finally complete, even though they had their complications. Rosy had her doubts about her love,

she was afraid Scourge would leave her. While at the same time Scourge had a terrible anger problem. They may not be perfect individually...but they fit together perfectly.

After a lot of planning, they were finally married and were spending the rest of their lived together.

 


End file.
